The Lucifer Arrancar
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: A fan of Bleach is sent into the Bleach world, with a Hollow/Zanpukto hybrid in him.


Hajime Kenzaki- OC Profile

Zanpukto: Lucifer- 6 forms, 3 Shikai, 3 Bankai

Destruction-Shikai

Chaos- Bankai

Creation- Shikai

Order- Bankai

Hybrid- Shikai

True Balance- Bankai

Has the abilities as Yamato from Devil May Cry.

Pairing will be with Harribel and Neliel. OP OC, will standard Otaku verse change. Going to be trying First-Person POV.

Story HAJIME!

I yawned as I was drawing the Zanpukto idea to send to Tite Kubo. I had sent him the base ideas I had for shit and giggles, and he asked me to give him a rough sketch. I had stayed up late to do it, but was stuck on True Balance's sketch. I yawned again as I headed for sleep. As I walked towards my bed, a black void appeared under my legs, catching me with surprise as I fell down, my only reaction being, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

I landed on what seemed to be sand. As I looked around, I saw that it was night time, and that it was an endless desert. I noticed that I had changed from my shorts and shirt to a black with red highlights hoodie with my jeans and belt. In between my belt was a black o-katana on my left side. 'Fuck…..' I thought. I was in the Bleach-verse now. In Hueco Mundo. And I have a fucking Zanpukto which I do not know shit about… '_**HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!' **_I heard a voice in my head screamed. _**'IT'S RUDE YOU KNOW? AFTERALL I AM GOING TO BE YOUR PARTNER HERE!'**_ It continued screaming. 'So you're my Zanpukto Spirit, eh? Nice to meet you.' I thought. _**'Okay… So do you know my name?' **_He asked. I smirked at this. 'Of course, I created you afterall. Your name is…' "Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice rang out. I turned around and saw a man with long, dark braided hair with dark brown skin, wearing a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, band-like visor, and an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. "Are you an Arrancar or Vizard?" He asked, looking cautious. Deciding to not tell the whole truth, I just said, "I, don't know where I am. One minute I'm in my room, and next I'm here. Where are we?" He seemed confused. "Then why do you have some much Reiryoku?" He asked. I pretended to be confused. "Reiryoku? What's that? And does it have anything to do with this sword?" I asked, gesturing to my Zanpukto. He seemed to smirk. "Nevermind that. Come with me." I followed him to Las Noches.

-At the toolshed x3- (pardon the joke)

I walked through the big gates with Tosen. He went and sat next to Aizen, the one he had been talking about. I saw the Espadas gathered. The one with blue hair snorted. "So this is the one with that immense amount of Reiryoku? He looks so weak." The woman with the jacket covering her mouth spoke. "Do not belittle him, Grimmjow. Looks may be deceiving." She said. I felt a bit of joy that I was here in front of the Espadas and Harribel had spoke up for me, but I was still worried about the rest thinking about killing me. Szayelaporro, however… "Let me experiment on him, Aizen-sama." He requested. Aizen had more plans then experimenting on me. "He is a guest of Las Noches, treat him like one, and not one of your vulgur experiments." He stated, making Szayelaporro shrink back into his seat. Aizen seemed to have a revelation. "How about this, we test his strength. Yammy, go against him." He sent a FUCKING 10TH ESPADA ON MY ASS? _**'GG.' **_My Zanpukto helped. "HAHAHA! A weakling like you can't defeat me! I'll destroy you!" He shouted. I pretend to pause for a while, before unsheathing my Zanpukto, and muttered, "So that's your name." To make them think I had just found out it's name, and not let myself be squashed into pulp. Just as Yammy swung his sword at me, I raised my Zanpukto, held in an ice pick grip, and shouted, "**DESTROY, LUCIFER!"** After that, my Reiatsu increased tremendously, making half of the Espada go down on their knees, and Yammy included. I am now wearing the standard Shinigami uniform, with a full face helmet, with a slide-able face plate that was now covering my left face (think Ichigo's hollow mask, or half of it). I smirked as I hefted up Lucifer, which was now a large broadsword with a skull and bones for a hilt (Rebellion from DMC 4) and rested it on my shoulders. "So, what was that about destroying me?" I asked almost arrogantly. He struggled back up, but was forced back down when I swung my sword down, creating a firestorm with hail raining on his body. His Hierro didn't even help, as the elements gave him cuts and nicks, all while I was draining his Reiryoku. "Stop." Aizen said calmly. I sealed back my Zanpukto, and apologized to the group of Arrancars. "Sorry, but that was my first time using my Zanpukto, and I only had my Zanpukto Spirit to teach me the basics." Aizen nodded at this. "So, would you like to join me against our quest against Soul Society's tyranny?" He asked. I had no choice but to accept, as I know that he would send Espadas after me if I declined. "I would, Aizen-sama. But I would like to start off as a Fraccion of an Espada of my choice. Please give me a few days." I asked politely. He nodded, giving me permission to do so, and dismissed the Espadas and me. I walked around aimlessly in Las Noches, thinking about which Espada I should join. 'Hmmm, only Harribel is worth joining, but her Fraccion are all girls, and they might not like it if I were there. Hard to choose, hard to choose.' I mused. Just then, the wall beside me was smashed opened, by Yammy. As I was just in front of the gate of Las Noches, he grabbed me, and dragged me out of Las Noches.

"I don't like your face and your attitude." He snarled at me. I sighed, prepared to take out my Zanpukto to fight. I sent out a small pulse of reiatsu, and detected three arrancars presences, with one Espada with them. Ignoring it, I focused on Espada 0 as he released his Resurrección. He looked even uglier. "Is it just me, or are you uglier now?" I asked. He got even more pissed, and his size grew by a bit. I sighed as I took out Lucifer in it's sealed form, and held it parallel to the ground with my left hand. I sighed before saying it's release command. **"CREATE, LUCIFER!"** I shouted, making a sphere of light appear around me, blocking me from Yammy's punches. I was wearing a white Shinigami garb, with the helmet. The face plate was now covering my right side of my face, and my sword was the same pre-released, only that the hilt had turned white (Yamato, DMC 4). "Now, shall we dance?" I taunted Yammy. He fired at me with his Balas, while I simply spun my sword in a circle in front of me, creating a shield of diamonds, making the Balas stop in place, and my blade slowly absorbed them. Yammy seemed furious, as he begun charging two Ceros. 'Shit.' I thought, before slamming my sword in the sand, creating a light barrier in front of me that absorbed the Ceros. Yammy seemed confused, before the barrier sent the Ceros back at him at the speed of a Sonido. It knocked him out, while I sighed in relief, before sealing my Zanpukto. I started for the gate back into Las Noches, but not before staring at the four Arrancars who saw the fight.

Three Days Later

I sighed internally as I stood in front of the 'council', aka the Espadas and Aizen with his two lackeys. I had scratch out of the Espadas all but Ulquiorra and Harribel. "So, Hajime-san, have you decided?" Aizen asked patiently. I looked at the gathered Espadas for a moment, before saying, "I have, Aizen-sama. But I would first like to have the Espada's permission and the consent of his or her current Fraccion." I paused, before walking to Harribel, and bowed my head. "I would like to be the Fraccion of Harribel-san." This had gotten different reactions. One particularly creepy one was, "Now I can't experiment on him."

This seemed to shock Harribel and her gathered Fraccion. I explained that she was the only one who wouldn't potentially go looking for a fight 24 hours a day, the one that stood up for me the day I came, and that I felt that Ulquiorra would not want to have a Fraccion at all. Aizen seemed to like my decision, and asked Harribel if it was okay. She requested to have a small talk with her Fraccion first. After ten minutes of intense arguing in the corner of the hall that came from her Fraccion, they finally came back. "I have made my decision, Aizen-sama. We would take Hajime in as my Fraccion, but with some conditions that we would discuss about later." I smiled at this. "Okay, as long I don't disagree with any of those conditions, then I will be in your Fraccion?" I asked. She and her Fraccion nodded. "Okay, now that's settled, you are dismissed." Aizen said.


End file.
